Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a map and, more particularly, to a multi-dimensional map.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Maps are used in navigation systems to allow a user to navigate to a location. Navigation system maps are known which include road information and can be updated with traffic conditions for example.